Frosted Sound
by big-time-artistic-dreamer
Summary: While being on earth Bumblebee is missing a certain femme when he finds that she has come back to earth. yet the reason was not for him, but to help train a young mental. yet it turns out lilac frost is not the only one with ties to Bumblebee's team.
1. Chapter 1

The day had been hard. Bee and his team had a big battle with some con from steel jaw's so called pack, and after it they had nothing but a few dent and scratches to prove their victory. He was thankful that their was no real bad injuries but a con or two to bring home would of been nice. Bumblebee let out a heavy sigh.

"Well team, you fought hard today and you all deserve to relax and get a good recharge," Bumblebee said with a weak smile. Then he tilted his helm up to the sky. " _It's almost sun set_ " thought the yellow mech as his smile slightly grew. He then proceeded to the tall sign where he would often go to watch the sun set.

"I wonder how she's doing?" the lieutenant mumbled to himself placing a servo over his spark chamber. He frowned as he thought how long he had been on earth. He did love it on earth, but he was in such a rush to leave he never got a chance to tell her or even say good bye. Sadly he couldn't even communicate to her because the signal was nowhere near strong enough.

As the colors slowly dances out of the sky Bumblebee drifted into his memories. He thought of how she would just be amazed at all the colors of earth from its sky to the flowers and just everything. He smiled at the thought how beautiful her optics would be when get excited about something on earth, and how lovely her soft gentle smile was when she didn't know someone was looking. He missed her but he couldn't let it distract him from what he had to do. He had a mission to complete, and thought some recharge would help him refocus.

Bumblebee nestled himself in his birth and closed his optics tight, and it seemed like just a few klicks before his optics were forced open by the sound of an alarm from the command center. Quickly bumblebee sprang to his peds and rushed over to the center of the scrap yard.

"Fixit what's with the aggressive wake up call," sideswipe groaned rubbing the sleep from his optics.

"Detected decpticon activity in the forest. As Well as a couple of strange cybertronion symbol, single, SIGNAL."

"What do you mean by strange?" Bumblebee questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"Well lieutenant bumblebee sir the signals is very powerful. If i am not mistaken sir the signals could be that of mentales." Fixit answered with a bit of uneasiness in his voice.

"Mentales I have read about them," Strong arm spoke, "They were mechs and femmes born with strange abilities that ultimately caused their processors to fri and become unstable. They were considered highly dangerous."

"What do you mean were?" Sideswipe asked, "As in they don't exist any more were?"

"Correct," Fixit answered, "They were extinguished right as the war began." Bumblebee was about speak up about how that was wrong, but his spark began to pulse. He knew she had to be here.

"Team let's hurry," Bumblebee said hurrying to the front of the gate.

"But sir what about drift. Him and his two minicons haven't returned from their morning patrol."

"Not enough time. Besides I don't think we will need the backup. So let's REV UP AND ROLL OUT!" With that the lieutenant transformed and drove off.


	2. Chapter 2

" _Bumblebee be careful today alright."_

" _Yes my very light to my spark I will"_

" _Bumblebee i'm serious you are taking that young cadet with you. You have to be a good example to them."_

" _I know, don't worry everything will be fine."_

" _You sure about that?"_

" _Yes I am. I was optimus right hand scout back in the day im sure they can't throw anything at me that I haven't seen."_

" _Bumblebee don't get cocky! Life will always throw curve balls your way"_

" _I haven't heard that earth saying in a while."_

" _BUMBLEBEE!"_

" _What?"_

" _Please just be careful okay. I couldn't bear losing the only warm thing in my spark."_

" _Okay I won't do anything drastic today just for you. I will come home in one piece, and when I keep that promise maybe I can warm you up in that berth of ours."_

Bumblebee couldn't help but speed down the dirt road. The memory of the last time he saw her pierced his spark. He knew she would be upset because of the broken promise but the she couldn't be that mad. She was here after all, and the only other thing he could think of is that she came to kill him but he knew that was extreme.

"Sir are you okay you have been acting strange," Bumblebee's young cadet called via com link as she tried to keep up with her speeding lieutenant.

"Yhea Bee I know you're usually weird but this is new for you," snorted sideswipe. If Bumblebee could he would roll his optics at the mouthy mech, but he was he was in his car form.

"Bumblebee," Fixit called over comm link, "you should be arriving where the signals are."

"Alright thanks Fix..," Bumblebee began but was interrupted by Thunder Hoof being thrown across the dirt path.

"I hope your audio receptors aren't fried because I haven't even turned up the volume to It's full power," called a feminine voice. Then the owner stepped out of a cloud of dust. She was a small femme smaller than Strong arm. Her frame was petite, and her armor was orange with red and black trimming. Her eyes were covered with a black visor and her helm had what looked like headphones over her adio receptors. Bumblebee and his team transformed into their bipedal modes.

"YOUS GOTTA SAVE ME THIS FEMME IS A CRAZY MENTAL!" Thunder Hoof screamed as he ran away.

"Awe dose the little reindeer not wanna play anymore that's not very nice," the femme said taking off her visor showing her orange optics. Strongarm raised her decepticon hunter and aimed it at the femme.

"Whoa hold it i'm on your side," the femme said putting her servos on her hips.

"How can we be sure of that?," Strong arm asked.

"I have an autobot symbol isn't that enough?" the femme said pointing to her shoulder plating.

"Sir what do you think?" Strong arm turned to Bumblebee.

"I believe her," he shrugged.

The femme smiled and walked over the the yellow mech, "nice to know someone has some common sense." The femme stuck out her servo to give Bumblebee a firm handshake, "My name is Reverb nice to meet you." Bumblebee smiled and took the offered servo.

"Reverb nice to meet you. I do have to ask what brings you out here to our neck of the woods?"

"I Brought her here," came an all too familiar voice.

"Lilac I knew you were here," exclaimed the yellow mech running towards the voice. Out of the trees walked out another femme with lilac and lavender plating, and Bumblebee scooped up the femme and embraced her in a hug.

"Oh so that's Bumblebee should of guessed by the yellow and black paint," Reverb laughed.

"Sir care to explain?" strong arm said putting her weapon away.

"Right yes I guess introductions are in order. Team this is Lilac Frost well she is my well uh she's," Bumblebee began to fumble over his words.

"Lilac and Bumblebee are bounded," Reverb finished for bumblebee with a smile.

Strong arm froze with a shocked look on her face as sideswipe began to laugh. Grimlock looked a bit uncomfortable and raised his hand, "um Bumblebee what does bounded mean?"

Bumblebee sighed , "it means that me and Lilac are spark mates meaning we are a couple." Bumblebee's face looked almost red. Grimlock nodded in understandment.

"Lilac this is my new team: Grimlock, sideswipe, and the femme over there is strong arm you will meet the rest of the team when we get back to the scrap yard." Bee smiled, but then looked over to reverb.

"I gesse you are wondering about my traveling partner. I will tell you when we get back to this so called scrap yard. I don't think it would be best to stay out in the open like this," Lilac said transforming into her classic convertible buggie.

"Agreed team let's go home," Bumblebee said following in his sparkmates lead. Sideswipe followed and Grimlock turned back into his dino form, but Strong arm was still frozen in shocked.

"Yo Strong arm Earth the Strong arm," sideswipe called, "Strong arm we are leaving." suddenly Strong arm snapped out of her daze, "Right um i'm coming."

The team then left for the scrap yard some more excited than others.


	3. Chapter 3

The team drove into the scrap yard and one by one transformed into their bipedal mode. Lilc pause and looked around. A gentle smile appeared on her lips.

"Marvelous place," she whispered to herself. She turned to bumblebee , "Is this where you set up base this time?" Bumblebee nodded in return. "I think it is an improvement over that rock or that small hanger don't you think. It's in the open air in a middle of a forest, and inside is just as colorful and interesting."

"I'm glad you like it," Bumblebee said with a little chuckle, "now why don't you come see the rest of the team their at the command center." Bumblebee took Lilac by the servo and lead her to the back of the scrap yard with Reverb close behind.

"Oh Bumblebee you're back so soon and Ah," Fixit began to talk but as he looked around the screen he screamed in shock. "Sir I don't mean to question your decisions but what in pri-pri-PRIMUS beard made you think it was alright to bring Mentales into the scrap yard," Fixit said nervously backing away.

"Lilac, Reverb this is our minicon, Fixit. Fixit this is Lilac Frost, and Reverb and they are on our side. They pose no threat we are in no danger," Bumblebee had a hint of annoyance in his voice.

"Hey Bee what going on?" said Denny as he walked up past the bots with his son Russel following.

"And who are the new bots?" Russel asked. Bumblebee sighed, "These are the our human friends. Denny owns the scrap yard and this is is his son Russel."

"Hello Denny and Russel im Lilac frost, you can call me Lilac for short and over there is my student Reverb," Lilac said as she knelt down to greet them. She knew Bumblebee was getting tired of saying her and Reverbs names.

"Student?," Bumblebee looked over at lilac.

"And get this, Bee actually has a sparkmate," Sideswiped laughed, "Lilac and Bee are bounded can you believe It."

"What does that mean?" Russel asked as he turned to Fixit for his answer.

"It is equivalent to what you humans call marriage," Replied Fixit.

"Wait! What! Bee you are Married?!" Russel voice cracked.

"I must say I am equally sur-sur-sur-SURPRISED. There is no record of you having a sparkmate. Let alone it being well bounded to well bounded to a…" Fixit fidgeted as he was searching for certain words.

"A dangerous mental that was supposed to be eliminated eons ago," Strong armed huff.

"Whoa!," Both Grimlock and Sideswipe looked over at strong arm. Bumblebee glanced back at his cadet anger heavily in his optics.

"CADET!," bumblebee's voice was cold, "we will be having a talk latter, but be prepared to have a big consequence for that remark. Now, to get of the topic of my personal life, Lilac did you said Reverb was your student?"

"Oh snap! Miss goody two shoes is in trouble," Sideswipe whispered to Grimlock.

"Yes I did," Lilac began ignoring what just happened. Although she didn't show it Bumblebee knew she was upset. Even though the spark bond had been weakened by the separation he could still feel her sorrow in his spark.

"After you went missing…" Lilac continued as her thoughts recalled the past few months.

 _I was walking around the outskirts of Iacon city. The rumors of your disappearance began to spread all over cybertron. This lead to my processor wandering away from me which ended getting me lost somewhere in the wrong part of the out skirts. Then a loud sound pierced my audio receptors. It was almost like an high pitch whale. A sound that reminded me of one of the older mental who lived at the home when I was still very young. The bot had made that sound right before they were offlined. I couldn't help but try to follow the sound. I turned a corner when about five mechs rushed towards me._

" _THAT FEMME IS A MONSTER" screamed one._

" _FREAK OF NATURE," another yelled._

 _Now this made me even more sure Then I was befor. I quickly cupped my audio receptors with my servo and covered them with thick frost to dampen any sound waves from destroying my hearing. I walk towards an alleyway where debris covered the streets in front of it. I walked into the allyway when suddenly a voice began to cry out._

" _GO AWAY! DON'T YOU THINK YOU HAVE ENOUGH," the voice was sobbing._

" _If you are talking about those hooligans don't worry they ran away already," I replied gently walking over to a dead end where I saw a young femme curled up against the wall._

" _Why are you here then?" the voice sniffled. I came closer the the voice to find a young femme curled up into a ball. She look like she had just gotten her third upgrade. I sat down next to her leaning up against the wall._

" _Well right now I want to see if I could help a young femme," I say sweetly. With that the young femme slightly looked up at me. Her optics were orange and filled with the same sadness I had a long time ago._

" _Why would you help me?" her voice was skeptical._

" _Why wouldn't I?"_

" _Because….. I'm not normal."_

" _Oh I see so you think when things are not normal they should just be abandoned in an alleyway?"_

" _I…. well …. I don't know."_

" _You know when I was younger I thought the same thing. But someone told me that I was better than normal, and he was a pretty cool mech. In Fact he was a prime."_

" _A prime told you that?" The femme's helm shot up in shock, but then look down to her peds, "well it's different for me. I'm not normal in the bad way."_

" _I don't think so. Actually I think you and I are a lot alike."_

" _No your not! I am a monster! I can do strange things!" the femme began to cry once more._

" _That's what normal mechs and femmes will tell you, but trust me I know you're not," I sigh as i clasp my servos together._

" _And how do you know that?," the femme said anger edged in her voice as she look over at me_

" _Because I know I'm not," I say making a rose out of ice. I put it in the femme's servos with a smile._

" _You …. You are….. just like me" her optics went wide and a smile spread across her face. I nod as I stood up. Then I turned to her offering a servo._

" _Why don't you come with me and I can teach you how to control your ability and use it for good."_

" _I think I would like that," the femme smiled softly as she took my servo. The two of us began to walked back to my home._

" _So what is your name?"_

" _Lilac Frost, but you can call me Lilac alright._

" _Alright"_

" _And you name?"_

" _It's um….. It's"_

" _You don't want to be caled by the name given to you huh. That's okay I have a different name then my given one so if you have something you would like to be called instead It is perfectly alright with me."_

" _Really?"_

" _Absolutely."_

" _How about Reverb?"_

" _Perfect Reverb it suits you."_

"Ever since then Lilac has been teaching me," Reverb smiled. Bumblebee couldn't help but smile as he wrapped an arm around Lilac _._

"So you control sound? Does that mean like music?" Sideswipe asked with excitement.

"Especially music. Do you want to see me in action?"

"Reverb we will have to save the demonstration for tomorrow. Space travel puse a battle can take a lot on a mental overdoing in it can end in you passing out," Lilac warned very sternly, "Take the rest of the day to rest get to know sideswipe a bit you two seem like you would get along." Reverb nodded and looked over at the red mech, "wanna show me around red?"

"Red I like it," sideswipe laughed, "shall we mrs rock and roll." with that the two walked off with Grimlock following after them. Bumblebee turned to fixit.

"Fixit where Is drift and his minicon?"

"Oh there was a strong signal and I sent him there to check it out he may not be back till tomorrow," Fixit said reverting his attention back to screens.

"Do you think you could make signal maskers for the Lilac and Reverb? Can't have their signals tracked," Bumblebee asked. Fixit just simply nodded. Then Bumblebee Turned back to Lilac with a very sultry expression.

"So how about you meet me at my birth and I can warm you up from such a long trip?" his voice low.

"Absolutely not! First of all you broke your promise and vanished without a trace. Second you are back on earth and you don't even let me know. Third and most important I came here to trained Reverb Not for you," with that Lilac walked off. Leaving Bumblebee with his cadet.

"Sir with all do respect I trust mentals as much as I trust steel jaw. In all the history I know mentales have never been good," the cadet stated her optics looked in a cold stare. Bumblebee walked over to his young cadet and looked her straight in her optics.

"I will have you know Lilac was the acting nurse who got me back on my ped when I almost died. She had a chance to leave team prime to join another mentale but she didn't, and she enned offlining that mentale to protect team prime and almost offlined herself. She has proved herself time and time again. Most importantly she is my spark mate and I know every thought and feeling she has, and the only bad thing she feels is the living guilt of being one of the only survivors from the extermination of her kind. If you have any Issue with her or Reverb you will come to me, and you will not make any comments like you Did earlier or I will personally put you in a stasis pod do you understand."

"Yes sir" Strong arm nodded with a bit of fear in her voice.

"Now as a punishment you will take double patrol and will take sideswipes duties for a month."

"But sir"

"No buts" With that Bumblebee left his cadet with her thoughts.


	4. Chapter 4

"Lilac will you just wait for a second," Bee said trying to run after his cold shoulder love. "Lilac please you have to understand I had to leave like that. It was an urgent and I just…. Just had too… Lilac please just hear me out," The yellow bot began to sound frantic.

"I know you had to leave bumblebee," Lilac sighed ash she stopped. Her back still facing the mech that was trying to chase her. "I am your spark mate remember I know all you feelings all your thoughts, and all your intentions."

"Then why are you upset?" Bumblebee's frantic emotion turned into a confused one. Lilac sighed once more.

" _I couldn't help you,"_ a voice burned his spark , " _I was unable to stop them from smearing your name in mud and unable to come down here to be by your side. You had left me with nothing but an empty spot in our berth."_

"You must give me some time to defrost the ice from my spark bumblebee." Lilac said as she walked off. Leaving Bumblebee frozen in place as tears fell from his optics. Then the bot gave a small smile as he wiped his face.

"At least she forgave me," The yellow mech mumbled ast he turned away. He then turned around and began to make his way around the scrap yard. Then a big crash sounded from the middle of the scrap yard. Bumblebee quickly ran towards the sound coming across three bots under a pile of scrap.

"Do I want to know what happen?" Bumblebee shighed. The three bots look at each other with an embarrassed smile.

"It was an accident," Reverb replied with a nervous laugh.

"It was grimlocks fault," sideswiped swiftly stated pointing to the dino bot piled on top of them. The big green bot smiled and laughed as he waved at his leader.

"It was your fault to sideswipe," Reverb said with a smile, "Mr. can dance with my optics closed."

"Hey! How was I supposed to know grim was going to pick up all of this?"

"Maybe by him yelling 'you think that's cool look at all the stuff I can pick up at once' I mean that is a pretty obvious warning for you to make sure you don't knock him over, but hey that could be just me."

Bee school his helm and smiled. He couldn't help but remember all the dumb things he used to do around a cute femme. He walked over and dug out the three from the big scrap heap. And began to help put everything back into it's place. He looked back at the three bots with a frown.

"Now what to do with the three of you? I think the two of you should be going on patrol soon so looks like it will be doubled today, and Reverb looks like you are helping me with some cleaning around the scrap yard. how does that sound?" The yellow bot smiled.

Sideswipe and grimlock frown and grumble as they walk away. Reverb simply smiled back at the yellow bot.

"Well Bee we should start cleaning shouldn't we," the femme said her orange optics gleaming with confidence. The two walk off towards the back of the scrap yard.

"So today denny asked me to help remove this from the wall," bee gestured to the green and brown vines. Reverb nodded and put her servo on the ground then dug into the ground and removed the roots of the vines.

"Lilac is an amazing teach you know," Reverb said as she dug out more roots, "She taught so much about our history, my abilities, and a lot about what happen to bots like us. She is not filtering any thing. Whatever I wanted to know she would teach me. I am glad she found me you know. She told me a lot about you bumblebee. What you did for her. She told me all about earth, all about the humans, all about what happen here. I was so happy when she said we could come here, so happy to get away from cybertron. I'm glad we met your team they all seem super nice, even strong arm. She just needs to get used to us." Reverb held a soft smile one that almost mirrored Lilac frost's smile. Bumblebee knelt down beside the small femme.

"I am glad you feel that way. I have to say my team is definitely different than the one back then but it is a good one. Although you haven't met everyone yet." The yellow mech said as he help dig up vine roots.

"Oh I haven't? Who else do i get to look forward to meet?" Reverb laughed.

"Well three of our team mates are out investigating something. They Probably won't get back until tomorrow."

"Well now i'm curious what are these three like?"

"Well Jetstorm and Slipstream are minicons. Jetstorm is a bit more childish then Slipstream but both are pretty nice mechs. They are studying under Drift, and Drift well he can be a little uptight but don't let that fool you….."

"Wait did you say Drift?," Reverb interrupted as she froze in place.

"Yeah do you know him?," Bumblebee questioned as he colsy watched the young femme. She still seemed frozen in place. Bumblebee looked at the ground to see Reverb's servos clutched the ground tightly. Bumblebee looked back up to her face and saw tears forming in her optics.

"Reverb? Are you okay?" Bumblebee asked putting his servo on the femmes shoulder. Then out of nowhere the femme shot up and began to walk away.

"Reverb wait a second where are you going?" Bee said getting up after her.

"I'm sorry Bumblebee I , I have to leave. I can't stay here," Reverb say as she ran towards where lilac was resting.


End file.
